A Street Fighter Love Story The Deadly Game
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: It's the finale of the Street Fighter Love Story! And what is in store for our couple?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

_San Francisco_

The yellow cab drove through the streets of the city, heading for a familiar destination-at least, for one of its occupants. Ryu had been to San Francisco often to see his lifelong friend and training partner, Ken. But this time was different-he was bringing a guest with him. And Ryu tried to make the identity of the guest a surprise.

The cab pulled up to the mansion, and both Ryu and his guest got out. She looked at the Masters' estate, and said, "Your friend lives here? This place is bigger than my apartment complex!" Ryu said, "Wait until we get inside." They made their way to the front door, and rung the doorbell. The door opened, and Foster, the butler, greeted them. He said, "Good day."

Ryu replied, "Good day, Foster. It's been a long time." Foster looked at Ryu, and said, "Indeed it had, Mister Hoshi. I shall tell the master you're here. Please follow me." Ryu and his guest followed the butler into the living room, where Ken, Eliza, and Mel were sitting around the TV. Foster said, "Sir…" Ken turned to the butler, and said, "Yes, Foster?" Foster said, "You have a guest…or rather guests. Mister Hoshi and company are here to see you."

At that Ryu came in. Ken got up, and as he did, Eliza and Mel followed. Ken embraced his friend, saying, "Ryu, buddy! How have you been?" Ryu replied, "I've been well. I've also been through a lot, as well." Eliza hugged him, as well-and kissed him on his cheek. She said, "It's such a pleasure to see you again." Ryu said, "Thank you, Eliza. Your hospitality always warms my heart." Mel said, "Yeah! Uncle Ryu's here!" Ryu said, "Yes, Mel. I have even better stories to tell you."

Ken said, "Hey-the butler said that you had company. Who is it?" Ryu said, "Oh, my guest. I'm sure you remember her." Ryu turned to the entryway-and Chun-Li walked in. She smiled, and said, "Hello, Ken." Ken said, "Hello, Chun-Li! Wow…it's been a while!" Still smiling, she said, "Yes it has. But as an investigator, I keep busy." Ken said, "Oh…well, then. I want you to meet my wife, Eliza." Chun-Li hugged Eliza, and said, "It's such a pleasure to meet you." Eliza said, "Likewise! Oh, I can't wait to take you shopping!" Ken then said, "And this little guy is my son, Mel."

Chun-Li walked up to him, and said, "Ohhh….aren't you a handsome little man?" He shyly smiled at her, and held out his hand. She took it, and shook little Mel's hand. Ken said, "Foster-take their bags for them." Foster replied, "Yessir." Ken said, "Come on, have a seat! You must be exhausted from your flight." As Ryu and Chun-Li sat in the living room, Eliza said, "Would you like something to drink?" Both Ryu and Chun-Li answered, "Yes, please."

Ken watched this, and thought, _They act like a couple…I wonder…_Eliza brought the drinks in, while Mel went outside to play with the family dogs. Ken then asked, "So Ryu…did you find what you were looking for in China?" Ryu coughed lightly, and said, "Well, Ken…to tell you the truth, I did find what I was searching for. And even more…what I was looking for…was also looking for me, as well." Eliza said, "So…you went to China to find her? That's so romantic!"

Chun-Li replied, "Yes, it is. And since that day…I have never been happier. But I learned-we learned- that being in love meant dealing with the great things, as well as some not so good things." Ken said, "We suspected something was happening with you when she called us trying to find you after you when you went off to fight Akuma. And now…we see the proof. This is great for both of you! I was worried that my buddy wouldn't find someone! Ow!" Ken turned, and saw that Eliza had pinched him.

Ryu and Chun-Li laughed, and Ken chuckled, as well. Ken then looked at a watch, and said, "Hey-it's kinda early. How about we go out for dinner-my treat?" Ryu said, "Thank you! We appreciate the hospitality." Eliza said, "Well, then-you two can go change, and we'll be waiting for you." Ryu and Chun-Li then got up, and the butler said, "I'll escort you to your rooms." They arrived at a set of doors, and the butler said, "This is your room, sir. And the lady's room is across the hall."

The butler left, and Ryu said, "Oh…I didn't know we'd have separate rooms…" Chun-Li said, "It's not that bad, right?" Ryu said, "True…plus I don't want Ken to know the full extent of our relationship…not yet, anyway." Chun-Li said, "Oh…" Ryu said, "He'd probably tease me about it." Chun-Li said, "You should tell him that we're both adults, and what we do in the bedroom is our business." Ryu sheepishly laughed, and replied, "Well, if we get too…in the mood here, it will be everyone's business." Chun-Li shaking her head, while smiling, said, "Come on, loverboy. Let's get changed and head out for dinner."

-Street Fighter II-

It was around 10 pm. Mel had been put to bed, and Ken, Eliza, Ryu and Chun-Li were enjoying drinks. Ken said, "So what happened with Akuma?" Ryu replied, "I went back to Japan to fight Akuma because I saw visions that if I couldn't master the Satsui no Hado, it would lead me to hurt everyone I've every cared about." Ken said, "Akuma-he's the one who beat Sensei." Ryu said, "And he would have beaten me, as well. But Chun-Li came and helped me. In the end, I discovered a new power and was able to beat Akuma." Eliza said, "Wow…that's so incredible."

Chun-Li then said, "And Ryu returned the favor for me. When Shadaloo came after him-they also came after me. Bison used a mind-control device on me and made me fight Ryu. But Ryu freed me from Bison's mind-control and supported me as I defeated Bison-and avenged my father, as well." Ken said, "Well, it seems like you both were there for each other when the other needed him…and her." Ryu said, "I have enjoyed this…but it is rather late. I think I will turn in." Chun-Li said, "That's sounds like a good idea. I think I'll head for bed, too." Eliza said, "OK, then. Good night, you guys! And Chun-we're going to have an awesome girls' day out tomorrow!"

Minutes later, Ryu was sitting on his bed, doing a breathing exercise to aid him sleeping. He heard a soft knock, and the door opened. Chun-Li then came in, wearing a light blue 'babydoll'-a gown that stopped mid-thigh. She came in, and sat on Ryu's lap. She said, "Who loves you?" He smiled, and softly said, "I do. And who do you love, my haru keikoku?" She said, in a seductive tone, "Only you, my wei da long." They then passionately kissed, unaware that they were being listened in on. Eliza quietly said, "This isn't right, Ken!" Ken said, "I know! But I can't escape the feeling that something's happening between them…"

Meanwhile, Ryu asked, "And when did you buy this?" Chun-Li said, "Oh, I've always had this. It's just that when we're intimate, I don't bother with it. But…I suppose I can wear it…for you." She then kissed him, and Ryu held her in his embrace. Unfortunately for the amorous couple, the spying Ken and Eliza pushed too hard on the door, and the door opened, and they both sprawled into the bedroom.

Ryu and Chun-Li turned, and Chun-Li leapt out of Ryu's embrace. Ken said, "Hey guys…we were just…" Eliza then grabbed Ken, and said, "…leaving. Good night, you two!" And as they walked out, Ryu and Chun-Li could hear them arguing. Ryu sighed, and said, "Well, that's that." Chun-Li kissed him, and said, "Well, I hope you have a nice night's sleep." She then headed across the hall, and Ryu closed the door, and lay on the bed. Despite what happened, he still had a smile on his face, as he fell asleep.

Author: Dadgummit, Ken! Talk about a moment killer! Anyways, that's the first chapter! And for a bi-bilingual (would that be tri-lingual? Quad-lingual?) bonus-Ryu called Chun-Li 'haru keikoku-which is a Japanese translation of 'spring beauty'-which is what Chun-Li means. And she calls him 'wei da long', which means 'mighty dragon' in Chinese. And guess what Ryu is?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Ryu opened his eyes, and looked at the small clock on the table. Seeing that it was after 8 am, Ryu decided to get out of the bed. He then stretched his exhausted muscles, then dropped to the floor and did his morning exercise ritual- 100 push-ups, followed by 100 crunches. As he exercised, he thought, _I have missed my morning exercises…sharpen the mind, sharpen the body, as Sensei would say_.

He finished his exercises, and decided that a shower would be in order. He wondered if Chun-Li was awake, so he went to her room and knocked on her door. A voice said, "Come in!" Ryu opened the door, pair of nylon shorts and a sports bra. She saw Ryu, and said, "Morning!" He replied, "Good morning." He then came up to her, and they shared an early morning kiss. He said, "I see your doing your exercises, as well." She said, "Yeah…get the blood running, and the muscles primed for the day. Sharpen the mind…" ".,.sharpen the body." Ryu finished. She said, "So you've heard that too."

He nodded, and said, "Well, I'm going to take a shower." Chun-Li said, "OK, then. I'll go after you. I have another set of exercises to do." Ryu headed into the shower, then back into his room to change. He did, however, knock on Chun-Li's room door to let her know the shower was hers. Ryu then changed, and as he did, there was a knock at the door. Ryu said, "Yes?" The door opened, and Foster was there. The butler said, "Sir…Mr. Masters wanted me to inform you that breakfast is being served." Ryu said, "OK, then." Foster said, "And what of your companion?" Ryu replied, "I'll let her know. Thank you, Foster."

Ryu went next door-but he wasn't sure if Chun-Li was still in the shower. He decided to open the door-and found out he was wrong. Chun-Li had her back to the door, and she had a shirt to her chest. She turned and saw Ryu there. He had put his hands over his eyes, which made Chun-Li giggle. _ After everything we've done together, he's still such a shy guy!_ She said, "Yes, Ryu?"

Ryu said, "I'm sorry…breakfast is being served." Chun-Li said, "OK, then. Let me finishing dressing, and we can go down to eat." She shook her head, and after putting her shirt on, said, "Ryu…why are you embarrassed? You've seen more of me than this!" Ryu replied, "I know…it's just that…I didn't want to seem like I was a pervert." Chun-Li then grabbed his arm, and said, "I'd never think that of you! Now, let's eat!"

Ryu and Chun-Li came into the dining room, where Eliza and Foster had prepared a feast-bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, and all manner of fruit. Ryu grabbed a plate for both himself and Chun-Li, and handed her the plate. He then said, "After you." She smiled, and said, "That's rather sweet." She put some bacon, eggs, and fruit on her plate. Ryu, however, attacked the food with the usual ravenous desire he ate with. Ken and Eliza, and Mel as well, helped themselves to the food as well.

After the meal, the adults sat in the living room, while Mel and the butler tended to the dogs. Eliza said, "I hope you're up for some shopping, Chun. I mean, I don't know any woman on Earth who doesn't love shopping!" Chun-Li said, "Yeah! I need some new clothes. When are we going to do that?" Eliza looked at her watch, and replied, "Right now! Ken, Ryu…you're coming too, right?" Ken groaned, and said, "Eliza, babe…" Eliza said, "Don't 'Eliza, babe…' me, mister! I think someone needs to be punished for their little stunt last night." Ken sighed, and said, "OK, Eliza. Us big strong men will help carry all of your bags…"

Soon, Ken, Eliza, Ryu, and Chun-Li were headed into the city for some shopping. So Ken let Eliza drag Chun-Li into the boutiques, and Ken and Ryu sat and watched them. Ryu said, "It's amazing…" Ken said, "What is? Watching them run through the store like giddy little girls?" Ryu said, "Yes, just that. Chun-Li told me some of what happened to her…and her father. She was robbed of her childhood…of a chance to be just a regular girl. And now, she seems to be doing everything to make up for lost time."

Ken chuckled, and said, "Wow…so the world's mightiest warrior and the world's strongest woman got together. So, Ryu…" Ryu turned and saw the mischievous grin on Ken's face. "…what's she like?" Ryu said, "Well, she's very special to me. I cannot imagine what my life might have been if I didn't go to China." Ken said, "No, no, no…I mean…what's she like-in bed?"

Ryu turned to his lifelong friend, and said, "Ken…I cannot believe you asked me a question like that!" Ken then asked, "So…you and her haven't had that magical moment?" Ryu said, "Well…" Ken said, "That sounds like a yes to me!" Ryu, feeling his face redden, said, "Listen, Ken. Chun-Li and I are mature adults well capable of making adult decisions. And what we do in the privacy of our bedroom is not for your prying ears! I swear, you haven't changed since we were students!" Ken laughed, and said, "Well, if I changed, I wouldn't be the Ken you know and love!"

Meanwhile, Chun-Li and Eliza were looking through a selection of tops. Chun-Li looked at the extravagant clothing, and thought, _They are nice enough…but it seems like there's nothing simple…_Eliza looked at Chun-Li, and said, "What's wrong? Don't see anything that tickles your fancy?" Chun-Li shrugged, and said, "Not really…I kinda like simple things. And some of the western-style clothes are a bit…much." Eliza said, "Well, I'm sure you'll find something you like."

Chun-Li returned to the clothes rack, and Eliza said, "So…how did get the eternal wandering warrior to stop wandering?" Chun-Li said, "I guess…I gave him something he's been missing. He hasn't had anyone to show him pure love. I guess that's what I have done for him." Chun-Li looked at the rack, and saw a cream-colored blouse. She said, "Oh, this is nice." She then found a sun-colored vest that was simply decorated with flowers. She said, "I think I found something!"

Moments later, both women came out of the store, carrying several bags of clothing. Ryu looked at them, and said, "Wow…how much stuff did you buy?" Chun-Li said, "Oh, just a few things. I even got you something!" Ryu said, "Wow…thanks." Ken then said, "OK, folks! How about we grab some lunch? Let you ladies recharge your batteries before you hit some more stores." They headed to a local spot, which served multi-national foods. After lunch, they returned to do some more shopping.

At one store, Eliza said, "Oh! We have to get you a swimsuit!" Chun-Li said, "A swimsuit? Why?" Eliza replied, "Well, we're going to have a pool party, and you can't attend a pool party without a swimsuit!" So both women began to look through the bikinis and swimsuits. As they did, Eliza said, "So…you want a one or two piece?" Chun-Li said, "Well…" Eliza grabbed one, and said, "How about this one?" Chun-Li looked at the suit-which was two strips of material that ran down where her breasts were, and the rest of the suit would cover very little of anything else. Chun-Li shook her head, and said, "That's a bit daring. I think I like this one." Chun-Li pulled out a yellow and blue two-piece bikini. She said, "I'll go try it on!" She looked at herself in the mirror, and said, "I'll take it!"

It was late evening when they returned to the Masters estate. Ken and Ryu brought in the many bags of clothes the women bought. Ken said, "Oh, Foster-there are more bags in the car." Foster answered, "Yes sir." They then had dinner, and then watched TV. After a couple of hours, Ryu said, "I believe that I'm going to turn in for the night." Chun-Li said, "Wait. I'm headed off to bed, too." As they headed off to bed, Ken said, "Alright, you two! Don't keep us up with the sounds of wild…ow! Why'd you pinch me, Eliza?"

Ryu went into his room, and changed into his usual sweatpants. He began his breathing-and soon, there was a knock at the door. He said, "Come in." Chun-Li came in, wearing a plaid button-up shirt. The shirt was buttoned in the middle. Chun-Li gave Ryu a passionate kiss, and Ryu said, "I missed you last night." Chun-Li replied, "I missed you too." Ryu then pulled the covers back, and climbed in. He held the covers, and Chun-Li soon joined him. She laid her head on his chest, and soon they both fell asleep.

Author: Good night, young lovers…just a fun little day for Ryu and Chun-Li…after everything they went through in the last story, they desire to have a little fun, right? And they're going to sleep together…

…and don't worry, the action is coming soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

It was now Saturday, and the Masters family, as well as their guests Ryu and Chun-Li, were enjoying the pool. Ryu was relaxing in a poor chair, watching Mel splash around in the pool with the dogs. Ken sat in a chair next to Ryu, and said, "Hey, man." Ryu simply nodded, acknowledging he heard him. Ken said, "Look…I didn't mean to pry into your personal life. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything." Ryu said, "I know. You're still the joker I knew when we were younger."

Both warriors were quiet, and then Ken asked, "So what about you and her?" Ryu asked, "What do you mean?" Ken asked, "I mean, what about the future? Do you see you and her together in the future?" Ryu said, "I have not thought about that." Ken said, "I mean, look at me. I was a wild hellion. And I met Eliza…and it sort of mellowed me out. Maybe you should consider that." Ryu said, "You may be right. I have spent so much time as a wanderer…always searching for the meaning of the fight. And after finding Chun-Li, I have discovered that the fight is not as important anymore."

Eliza, wearing a one piece, came up to Ken and kissed his cheek. Ken turned to his wife and said, "Hey, babe. Decided to join us?" She replied, "Yep. And look who's with me!" Chun-Li then walked out, wearing her new swimsuit. She stopped and turned, letting Ryu get a good look at the suit. She said, "Well? Do you like it?" Ryu replied, "I love it! It really compliments your figure." She smiled at Ryu, and then stepped into the pool.

As Chun-Li swam, Ryu continued to dwell on Ken's words. _A future…our future…six months ago, I would have never considered a future together with Chun-Li. And now…I cannot imagine life without her. And I know that she feels the same way about me... _As he was lost in thought, Chun-Li got out of the pool and came up to him. She said, "Hey, Ryu! Care to join me for a swim?" He looked at her, and said, "Huh? A swim? Sure, sure!"

They both then got into the pool, and then she then playfully splashed Ryu. He then said, "So, you want to play like that, huh?" He then splashed her, and she in turn retaliated with another splash. Both of them were enjoying the splash-fight-almost as though it were a hand-to-hand fight. Chun-Li, in the middle of sending a splash towards Ryu, said "Give up?" Ryu replied, "No way! I can give it as good as you can!"

This continued, until Ryu decided to change his tactic. As Chun-Li sent another splash towards Ryu, he took a deep breath, and dived under the water. Chun-Li looked and saw Ryu wasn't there. She said, "OK, Ryu…where are you?" He surfaced behind her, and grabbed her waist. Laughing, he said, "Now do you surrender?" She struggled (not with any effort), and said, "If I surrender, will you let me go?" Ryu thought, and said, "Well, then-there's no reason for you to surrender if I did that, right?" He then kissed her neck, and she said, "Wow…you make surrender sound like such a bad option."

Menawhile, Ken-on the pool deck-was cooking. He was also watching Ryu and Chun-Li's interaction in the pool. And he thought, _Ryu, you don't need to think about what to do. The answer has been in front of you all this time…_He then said, "Alright, everyone! Food's ready!" At that, Ryu and Chun-Li climbed out of the pool, and joined Ken, Eliza, and Mel for burgers, steak strips, chicken, and hot dogs.

After lunch, everyone returned inside. They were sitting around the TV when the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen-this is a special report." Ken turned the volume up on the TV, and everyone turned their attention to the announcer. The announcer said, "We have just received this telecommunication from a mysterious source. We are going to play the message in its entirety."

On the screen appeared a massive man. He wore a sharply tailored suit-but what everyone noticed about him was that his face was split into two colors-blue and red. The man's oddly colored body was in sharp contrast to his blonde hair. He then said, "I am Gill. And this broadcast is being televised and translated around the world. My intent with this transmission is clear. I am announcing the formation of a great tournament that will pit warriors from around the world against one another. It is…The Deadly Game!"

He then paused, for effect. Then he spoke, "Oh, not to worry…I do not intend for any warrior to lose their life in this tournament. But the stakes will be great indeed. For there can be only one winner-and the prize is magnificent. For I will open my personal vault and reward the winner with whatever his or her desires are! Within the next two weeks, members of my organization will be searching and tendering invitations to those I deem…'worthy'. So, warriors of the world-prepare for battle! Prepare for glory!"

The broadcast ended, and everyone in the living room looked at each other. Ken had a smile on his face-a smile that both Ryu and Chun-Li recognized. Ken said, "A new tournament, huh? I hope I get an invite! I've been burning for another shot at being the world's greatest fighter!" Ryu replied, "You're going to be disappointed, my friend. I will be the world's greatest fighter!"

They all debated the possibilities of this new tournament until late into the night. Finally, Ryu decided to head to bed. But while he sat on the bed, he knew that he'd have to leave Chun-Li so that he could train. And as usual, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and Chun-Li was there-like the last two nights. Ryu let her in, and as he was about to start, Chun-Li cut him off. She said, "I know the tournament intrigues you. And I know you want to participate. But quite frankly, I want to fight in the tournament as well. So, on Monday, I'm heading off to Hong Kong."

Ryu, surprised at this, said, "Hong Kong? What's in Hong Kong?" Chun-Li replied, "My old sifu-Gen-lives in Hong Kong. I will train with him in preparation for The Deadly Game." Ryu said, "Wow. I was preparing to tell you that I was returning to Japan to train…and trying to come up with so many reassurances as to why I was leaving you again. But you beat me to the punch." Chun-Li said, "Well, I know I wouldn't have been able to stop you from going."

Ryu sighed, and said, "Listen…after this tournament…we need to talk about something important." Chun-Li said, "Important? What do we need to talk about?" Ryu embraced Chun-Li, and said, "The future…our future…and the possibility of a life together. But let's not dwell on that. Let's go to bed."

Author: It's a real short chapter…but it's important for framing what will happen in later chapters! And soon, The Deadly Game will begin…but how will it end? And what important decision has Ryu made concerning his future with Chun-Li? These questions will be answered…all in time…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

_Hong Kong_…

After leaving the Masters' Estate-as well as her love, Ryu-Chun-Li was riding in the back of a cab on a rainy morning. The driver pulled up to a building that looked completely ordinary. Chun-Li got out, and paid her fare. She then walked up to the door and opened it.

And for the small space of a minute, Chun-Li was taken back to a time when she was training. In the room, there were students of all age groups-some as young as 8, and some students were in their fifties. And leading the class was a man in his seventies. He shouted the commands in Chinese, and the students all followed. The man saw Chun-Li, and spoke to another man, who then took the lead of teaching the class. The elder then motioned to Chun-Li, and she followed him into a small room.

Once in the room, he said, "It has been a long time…Chun-Li." She replied, "Indeed, it has…SIfu Gen." She then bowed to him, and he returned her bow. Then he embraced her, and said, "How have you been?" Chun-Li replied, "I am well, Sifu." He looked in her face, and said, "You seem so very happy…when I last spoke with you, you were feeling a great deal of sadness and anger."

Chun-Li then said, "Sifu…the source of my anger…my sadness…has been defeated." Gen said, "So you defeated Bison? You avenged your father? That is good…but I think there is more to the story than that." Chun-Li then added, "Yes, Sifu. I have fallen in love." Gen said, "You have? And who is the lucky man?" Chun-Li said, "It's Ryu…the student of your friend Gouken. And like me, he was avenging the death of his father-figure."

Gen said, "That would mean he had to fight Akuma." Chun-Li said, "He did fight Akuma…and he won!" Gen laughed, and said, "I always knew he had great potential...but I get the feeling that you are not here for a social call." Chun-Li replied, "Yes. Sifu…did you see the telecast featuring Gill?" Gen said, "Yes, I have. And his 'Deadly Game' tournament…it is a shame that I have given up on fighting in tournaments…"

Chun-Li then said, "Sifu…I have come to you so that I may train in preparation for the 'Deadly Game'. I have to participate…" Gen said, "And do you feel that Ryu will be participating?" Chun-Li said, "I have no doubt that he will fight! That is what he lives for!" Gen stroked his beard, and said, "Hearing you defeat Bison…I fear that there is not much that I can show you…but I will allow you to train my students." Chun-Li said, "Train your students? Sifu, I cannot!"

Gen said, "And why? Are you too proud to teach?" Chun-Li drooped her head, and said, "No…it is not pride. I am not worthy to train anyone…especially impressionable youth." Gen then said, "But that is something you can teach them. Especially how to harness and channel anger into something productive." She exhaled, and replied, "I'll do it, Sifu!"

-Street Fighter –The Deadly Game-

_Suzakujo, Japan…_

Ryu stayed with the Masters for another day after Chun-Li left, but he too returned to Japan. He walked into Gouken's home-which was his home and where he trained. He looked at his surroundings, closed his eyes, and thought about the last few weeks he spent with Chun-Li. _Home…I'm Home….but it feels like something's missing…_

Rather than dwell on Chun-Li, he decided to instead focus on his training for the 'Deadly Game'. He walked out of Gouken's home, and as he did, he felt something. He looked around, searching for the source…and it felt familiar. He then said, "Come out!" At that, a voice belonging to the absolute last person Ryu ever expected to hear or see spoke-"My student…I am here."

Ryu turned and saw Gouken-the once believed dead sensei-standing before him. Ryu said, "Is that really you, sensei?" Gouken said, "Yes…and not a spirit or ghost. I am here in the flesh and blood." Ryu said, "So what happened that day?"

Gouken said," Akuma used his Shun Goku Satsu-but I countered with the Power of Nothingness. By emptying my heart of sin, I was able to bear the worst of the Shun Goku Satsu. But the technique weakened me…and I needed to recover my strength. It may have looked like Akuma killed me…but I was able to survive. And I was hiding…and training." Ryu then said, "But Sensei…why didn't you come to me sooner? I could have used your help when fighting Akuma!"

Gouken said, "Ryu…that was your fight, not mine. And I wanted you to fight him with your power, not mine. But that is not the important matter." Ryu said, "I see…Master…I have returned home to train for an upcoming tournament. And with you here…I wish to train with you." Gouken said, "You want me to train you? But Ryu…with your power…what can I teach you?"

Ryu smiled, and said, "No, you misunderstand. I am not here to train as master and student. I want to train with you as a warrior." Gouken stroked his beard, and said, "Very well, then. Meet me in the clearing tomorrow morning. I am looking forward to seeing where my student has ascended to!"

Author's Note: Two powerful warriors have returned for some intense training! What will come of their training? Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's a new chapter! And it's focused on our hero and heroine-and their individual training methods!

And as usual, I don't own anything here but the concept of the story! So happy reading!

Chapter 5-

_Back to Hong Kong…_

It was late afternoon, and Sifu Gen's dojo had the smallest group of students-a total of 12 young boys and girls were practicing their skills. Chun-Li, Gen's best student, was training them. She had spent the last two weeks here, honing her skills for 'The Deadly Game' tournament. She was now demonstrating one of the ancient animal forms, and the class followed, mimicking the strikes of the snake, the agility of the crane, and the power of the tiger. And now, the class was winding down.

Gen came out, and said, "It has been a great day-to see the new generation trained by one of my most excellent students." Chun-Li bowed, and said, "Than you for your kind words, Sifu." Gen said, "I think our class has earned a special treat." Chun-Li said, "What do you mean?" Gen said, "Class-my best student and I will spar-her skills against mine." Chun-Li said, "Yes, Sifu."

The students moved to the edge of the room, and Chun-Li got into her stance. Gen then got into the Mantis-Fist stance. Gen said, "I hope you are ready, my student!" Chun-Li replied, "Of course! You taught me everything I know!" Gen moved towards her, and thrust his hands out in a pair of strikes. She blocked them, and as she did, Gen said, "That's true. I taught you everything _you_ know. But I didn't teach you everything _I _know!" He then connected with a double palm strike to her midsection.

Such an attack would have put down even the biggest of warriors-but due to her training, the attack simply stunned her. She backed up, and then threw a kick at Gen. Gen blocked the kick, then returned a kick. Chun-Li sidestepped the kick, then counterattacked with an elbow strike. Gen avoided that attack, then hopped backward. Chun-Li and Gen then circled each other, and then dashed towards each other. The next few moments were a ballet of power and grace-Gen tried to use finger strikes, which Chun-Li deftly blocked or avoided. She countered by using her powerful kicks, but Gen was able to avoid or block her attacks, as well.

Gen smiled, and said, "Very good, my student." Chun-Li returned his smile, and said, "I had an excellent teacher." They then bowed to each other, and Gen said, "That will be all for today, class." The students headed out, and Gen said, "Chun-Li…I do believe that you are ready." Chun-Li said, "Yes, Sifu." Gen then said, "With Ryu participating, you understand that you may have to fight him."

Chun-Li was silent at that prospect. She said "I am a warrior as well…and if that happens, it happens and I will no hold back. He wouldn't hold back, so I can't hold back." Gen nodded, and embraced Chun-Li. He then said, "I wish you luck in the tournament, Chun-LI." She said, "Thank you, Sifu…for everything."

_Suzakujo, Japan…_

While Chun-Li was training with Gen, Ryu was undergoing training of his own with Gouken, his sensei. Gouken sat on top of a massive stone, and he watched Ryu go through his exercises. Ryu would run through the forest path, then he'd do push-ups, sit-ups-_It's inhuman, the training regiment he's adopted…_Gouken mused. Ryu finished his morning exercises, and looked at Gouken. He said, "Sensei-After my exercises, I then meditate." Gouken said, "I have seen what kind of exercises you do. I am impressed. I can also see that your training has made you into a powerful fighter."

Ryu said, "Thank you, Sensei. I have always been committed to push myself to be the best." Gouken chuckled, and said, "And how has the journey to be the best been for you?" Ryu replied, "While I have learned much training under you, I have learned just as much in my travels. And I have learned that I do not need to travel this journey alone." Gouken said, "So…you have found someone…a beautiful young woman, perhaps?"

Ryu said, "How did you know?" Gouken said, "I have my ways…anyway, let's spar before you meditate. I wish to see just how much you have grown." Ryu nodded, and brought his hands up in his stance. Gouken got into his stance as well. Ryu charged the older man, throwing a right cross. Gouen brought his forearm up to block the attack. Ryu threw two more punches, which Gouken blocked as well. Gouken then thrust his palms out towards Ryu's midsection. Ryu hopped backward, and the attack missed. Ryu counterattacked with a side thrust kick, which Gouken sidestepped.

The elder, wizened master and his young but battle-tested student began to circle each other, each looking for an opening. They dashed towards each other again, and the air was rent with the sounds of combat-their battle cries echoing the determination-of the master and the student. After a few moments of battle, Ryu and Gouken once again stood on the edge of battle. Gouken said, "You abilities are beyond anything that I could have taught you." Ryu replied, "Sensei-you have planted the seeds of what I know. I have only nurtured that teaching." Both men then bowed to each other.

It was later in the day, and Gouken had joined Ryu for tea. Gouken said, "Ryu…please tell me about this young woman whom you have met." Ryu replied, "Sensei…it is Sifu Gen's best student, Chun-Li." Gouken said, "Hmm…I do remember her…her father was murdered by the Shadaloo crime boss, Bison, correct" Ryu replied, "Yes. But she has come a long way, as well. It was her who inspired me to defeat Akuma. And I aided her in defeating Bison, as well."

Gouken then said, "I must ask, then…do you see a future with her? Or are you content to pop into and out of her life? You have never been content to stay in one place for a long time." Ryu replied, "I do not know, Sensei. I know that my life has never been better since she entered it…and I cannot imagine my life without her." Gouken said, "Then you already know what you must do. The time will come when you must open your fist…and when you do, you will see the limitless potential."

Ryu said, "I understand." Gouken stood up, and said, "It's getting late. Thank you for tea and the sparring session. And good luck in the tournament." Gouken then left, and Ryu was alone. He had decided to reflect on Gouken's words. _Ken said the exact same thing to me,_ Ryu mused. _Maybe…maybe I do need to consider the future…and a future with Chun-Li…might be worth fighting for!_

-  
The 'Deadly Game' tournament approaches! What will happen to our heroes? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_After weeks of training, both Ryu and Chun-Li were now ready to participate in 'The Deadly Game'. What will happen in this tournament?_

Chun-Li had spent some time in Hong Kong, training with Gen, her old Sifu and instructor. Now she returned to Beijing in order to wait for the instructions from Gill pertaining to the 'Deadly Game' tournament. She had arrived at her apartment, and was entering the lobby when the landlord addressed her. He said, "Ni hao, Chun-Li."

Chun-Li replied, "Ni hao, Mr. Wang." Wang said, "I am glad you have returned, but where is the young man that was staying with you?" Chun-Li replied, "He returned to Japan for training. He and I are both participating in an upcoming tourney." Wang said, "Well, while your were out, a package came for you. I held it until you returned." Chun-Li looked at the package-it had an unusual symbol on the front-the sigil of the Illuminati.

Once inside her apartment, she looked over the contents of the package. There was the invitation with the same sigil as the package, and a plane ticket. There was also a message-the message read, 'If you have opened this package, then you have accepted my invitation for this tournament. Only the best warriors in the world will be here. The ticket is for your flight to my private island. Remember-it's only a game…The Deadly Game!'

Chun-Li mused, _I bet Ryu got something just like this. And I'll bet he's chomping at the bit to fight! But…Gen said that we may end up fighting each other…_ But she did not dwell on that. Instead, she wondered how Ryu trained and what the effects of his training are…

_In the land of the Rising Dragon…or Sun…_

Ryu had gone for a run through the mountain pathway near Sensei's home. He had trained as hard as he could, and even sparred with Gouken. He ran into a clearing, and came to a stop. It seemed as though he were alone, but he spoke, "I know you are here! Come out!" At that, a figure wearing a well-tailored suit came into the clearing. He said, "You do not know me, and who I am is of little consequence. I have come to find the one named Ryu."

Ryu said, "That would be me. Who sent you?" The man replied, "I am a liaison for Gill, the most Glorious leader of the Illuminati. I have been ordered to give you this package." Ryu said, "What is it?" the man replied, "It is only for your eyes. And I am only the deliverer of the package." The man then disappeared into the shadows.

Ryu then returned to the dojo. He opened the package, and inside was a invitation, a ticket, and a message-the same items that were in Chun-Li's package. Ryu smiled, and mused, _Well, it would be rude of me to decline an invitation to fight…besides, I know Chun-Li got one of these…so it will be a great chance to see her again…and to see if she wants to walk hand-in-hand into the future together…_  
-SF Ryu and Chun-Li-_  
On Gill's Mysterious private island…_

The mysterious leader of the Illuminati, Gill, watched as the many monitors in his control room displayed activity around the world. A blond woman-who was wearing a gray dress-suit- walked to Gill's side, and said, "My lord…the aircraft are arriving now. My reports show that all the fighters that were invited accepted the invitations and the last flight to arrive today will be in around 6:00 tonight."

Gill smiled, and said, "Excellent. Everything is going according to my plans. Soon, the world will ushered into a utopia-with the word of Gill as LAW!" The woman said, "Excellent, my lord. I will continue to monitor the arrival of the flights."

In the airport, Ryu disembarked from his plane, and walked into the airport. _I wonder if Chun-Li has arrived yet…_he thought. He walked through the airport, and saw someone very similar to the person who brought him his invitation. Ryu walked to him, and the man said, "Are you here for the tournament?" Ryu nodded, and the man said, "Procure your invitation, please."

Ryu held out the invitation, and the man said, "You are good. We will courier you to Gill's palace, where you will receive further instructions concerning your stay, as well as the tournament." The man directed Ryu to a car, which Ryu got into. The car took off, and Ryu thought, _I guess I'll have to look for her later…_

Soon, Ryu arrived at the Palace of the Illuminati-which was the headquarters of the organization, as well as the home of Gill, its leader. The female's voice was looped through the compound, "Welcome, warriors of the world, to the 'Deadly Game' Tournament. Many have come, all will fight…but only one can win. An attendant will be along to take your to your living quarters. Once again, welcome to the tournament and have a nice time." At that moment, two female attendants came up to Ryu and said, "Greetings, sir. We will take you to your room."

At the same time, Chun-Li's flight landed on the island. She got off the plane, and went through the airport. A well-dressed man said, "Hello, ma'am. If you are here for the tournament, please procure your invitation." Chun-Li displayed her invitation, and the man said, "Very good. I will take you to the palace, and there you will receive instructions concerning your stay on the island, as well as the rules of the tournament." Soon, Chun-Li was zooming off to Gill's palace.

As she walked in, she saw many fighters from all over the world, and heard the same looped message. Two female attendants said, "Hello, Ma'am. Please allow us to escort you to your room." Chun-Li followed the women, and soon arrived at her room. She looked inside, and marveled at how it looked. She put her bag down, and sat on the bed. She stretched out, and as she did, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door, and one of the male assistants said, "Good evening, Ma'am. Gill has requested the presence of all fighters at his grand ball. He will deliver the instructions of the tournament then. The ball begins at 8:00 promptly."

Chun-Li said, "Thank you. I will be there." She then went through her clothes, and pulled out a qipao that was different that the one she wore for fighting. This one was sleeveless, and the dress reached her ankles, instead of her waist.

Chun-Li went down to the banquet hall, which was ablaze with activity. There were tumblers, jugglers, and other entertainers. She saw two men grappling in a pit, and so many other things happening. But there was something else she saw-a man wearing a kimono. The kimono had a mountain surrounded by clouds and the ocean. But the one thing that clued her in to his identity was the red hachimaki he always wore. She came up behind him, and tapped his shoulder…

…Ryu had been on the island for nearly four hours, and hadn't seen Chun-Li. He was watching some of the activities, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and saw Chun-Li. She smiled at him, and said, "It's been a while, stranger." He replied, "Yes…too long." He picked her up in an embrace, and kissed her. She said, "I missed you, Ryu." He replied, "And I missed you, too. And look, I need to talk to you about something important."

Chun-Li said, "Alright…but after the tournament. It's been so long since I fought in a tournament, I'm giddy!" Ryu replied, "Yes…there is a bit of nervousness and anxiety. But it will pass when the fights happen." At that, a voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen…I present the Glorious Leader of the Illuminati, Gill!" All the participants turned to the grand door, as Gill entered. The being, whose body was half red and half blue, said, "I thank you all for arriving here. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. But I now must address the business of why you are all here. I am holding this tournament as a means to test the best fighters in the world. The game that we warriors play is a 'Deadly Game'…but here are the rules. All of the fights are randomly organized. And when you are called, you must fight. If you refuse, you will be escorted off the island."

Gill paused, in order to let the group of fighters absorb what he said. He then spoke again, "Many of you have been chosen…and all of you will fight…but only one of you will be the victor. And he or she will gain the right to battle me in the final battle. Who will it be? Tonight, however, I wish for you to enjoy the luxuries I have provided for you." With that, Gill then exited the room, and the activity resumed.

It was later, and Ryu escorted Chun-Li to her room. Ryu said, "I'm glad you came." Chun-Li said, "Yeah, me too. Although Interpol isn't involved, I feel like the Illuminati is planning something." Ryu said, "You feel that, too? That Gill sends off some weird vibes. But we'll just have to fight to see what happens." Ryu then leaned towards Chun-Li, and kissed her again. He then said, "Good night, my spring beauty." She replied, "Good night, my mighty dragon."

As they separated, they were unaware that they were being watched…

_It's time for 'The Deadly Game'! And what's going to happen when the world's greatest fighters meet at the same place? I'm excited to find out, too!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Ryu and Chun-Li have arrived on Gill's Private Island-the headquarters of the mysterious Illuminati. They have had a joyous reunion…but what is in store for our couple?_

With the morning coming, Ryu awoke and began his morning ritual of exercise. After his exercise, he sat in the lotus position to meditate. He found that meditation was the key to keep his new-found power in check. No sooner had he began his breathing, there was a knock at his door. He got up, and opened the door. It wasn't Chun-Li (like he had hoped), but one of Gill's attendants. The man said, "Gill is preparing to open the tournament. All fighters are to be at the courtyard in 30 minutes."

Ryu nodded, and said, "Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to my meditation." Ryu then gently closed the door, and returned to meditation. Meanwhile, in a similar room in the palace, Chun-Li was doing the same thing as Ryu. She had woken up, stretched her body, put on a portable music player, and did several minutes of aerobic exercise. She then began to practice her legendary kicks. And as she was getting into her exercise, there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door, and saw one of Gill's female assistants. The woman said, "Master Gill is preparing to begin the tournament. He has requested the presence of all fighters in the main courtyard in 30 minutes." Chun-Li replied, "I'll be there. Now, I'd like to finish my morning exercises." She closed the door, and began to return to practicing her kicks. Eventually, she grabbed her iconic outfit-the blue qipao with the white obi. She dressed quickly, and wondered if Ryu was doing the same thing.

-Ryu and Chun-Li forever-

The courtyard was a den of activity. There were several of Gill's own fighters practicing in one of the smaller courtyards, and all the fighters of 'The Deadly Game' had gathered in a larger courtyard. Gill appeared before them, and said, "Welcome! It is now time to start the tournament! You all have your invitations. Each invitation has a special number. When your number is called, it is your turn to fight. The fights will last until a competitor is unable to continue, or the official determines that you cannot continue."

Gill then pressed several buttons on a console, and then called out two numbers. At that, the two fighters walked onto a raised platform. Ryu-who was on the other side of the arena, looked and saw Chun-Li. He waved to her, and she waved back. Ryu returned to watching the fight. The fighters battled each other-but this fight was not of a very good quality. After the fight ended, Gill said, "Well, that was interesting. Now, then. Our next two competitors…" He input the information into his console, and called out two numbers.

Ryu turned his attention to the platform, and saw a person with white hair ascend the platform. This fighter was wearing a brown cloak. Another fighter, a large brute of a man, taunted, saying, "Let's go! I'll make this quick."

The other fighter threw the cloak away-revealing a very tall, very beautiful young woman. She wore what looked like a white bikini, and wore ceramic accessories around her neck and wrists. She crouched into a low stance, shifting from foot to foot. The brute laughed, and said, "My opponent's a girl? Ha ha ha! Listen missy…you'd better get down from the platform, before you get hurt."

She didn't speak, and the guy said, "Well, then…don't go home crying when I beat you up, girlie!" The young woman replied, "It's not 'girlie'…my name is Elena!" Then Gill announced, "Fighters-Ready? FIGHT!" The brute ran towards Elena, intent on beating her. Elena backflipped on to her hands, then swung her long legs around, striking the brute in the face and knocking him to the ground. He got up, and said, "No uppity girl's gonna make a fool outta me!" He tried to punch and kick Elena, but her shifty movement made it difficult for him to connect with his attacks.

Elena waited…and as a punch came her way, she shifted sideways, then as she shifted her body the other way, she stood and swung her leg in a circular arc. The kick connected, causing her opponent to stagger backwards. She then did a front flip and brought her leg down onto the brute's head. The brute staggered to his feet, and Elena spun and grabbed the man's neck with her leg. She used her momentum to slam him into the ground, which knocked him out. The official looked at the man, and said, "This fight is over." He raised Elena's hand, and said, "Your winner!"

The audience cheered, and several guys whistled in her direction. Elena shyly waved her arms in appreciation, picked up her cloak, and returned to the audience. Gill then announced, "The next fight will end our morning activities." He input the data, and then called out the two resultant numbers. The fighters to whom the numbers belonged came up to the platform. One fighter wore a black leather vest with a black shirt and black pants. He cracked his knuckles, and said, "I'm gonna bust ya up good!"

His opponent was another man-who was dressed like a fashion plate-he wore a ruffled shirt, green pants with suspenders, and blue boxing gloves. This competitor said, "How rude. I would prefer that we fight like gentlemen. We should start with a proper introduction. I am Dudley, the English boxing champ. You are?" The punk simply snarled, and at that, Gill then announced, "Fighters-Ready? FIGHT!" The punk brought his hands up, and other fighter did the same. The punk threw a couple of punches, which Dudley avoided by using his speed.

The punk threw a hard right, which connected with Dudley's chin. Dudley's head turned, but he countered the punch with a powerful straight right into the punk's face. This punch staggered the punk, and Dudley began to press the attack. He threw several quick jabs, but the punk had put his arms up to deflect the attacks. But Dudley's jabs were too fast for the puck to keep up his defenses, and when they broke, Dudley struck with a left hook, followed by a right cross, and finishing with an uppercut that put the punk on the ground. The punk tried to raise his head, and fell back down. The official said, "This fight is over. Here is our winner!" Dudley walked past the punk, and said, "Once again-I am Dudley. And you…are knocked out." He threw a rose from his shirt pocket onto the punk's prone body.

Gill then announced, "That will be all the fights for the morning session. Our next sessions of fights will begin at 2:00 pm. Until then, you may explore the island to your heart's content. However, I must remind you…this island does have restricted area. Do not enter these areas under any circumstances." The remaining fighters then began to disperse from the arena, and Chun-Li came up to Ryu. She said, "Hey, you", and kissed his cheek. He replied, "Hey, yourself. How are you enjoying the fights?"

She replied, "It's great, so far. But I still can't help but wonder if there really is something big happening." Ryu replied , "I would tell you not to worry…but I know how you are. And I have an odd feeling as well." She said, "Well, we have some time before the next set of fights…so let's spend some time together. Let's check out the island." Chun-Li wrapped her arm around Ryu's, and said," Lead on!"

_The fight is on! And what does Gill have planned? Will Chun-Li find out his plan? And who else will display their skills in this tournament? The fight rages on…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_On Gill's mysterious Private Island…several fighters have displayed their talents and abilities…and this page on this act turns…_

Ryu and Chun-Li went to the banquet hall for lunch, and they were now taking a walk through the grounds of Gill's palace. They were walking arm-in-arm, both content to enjoy each other's company. Ryu spoke, "I wonder what other fighters and styles we'll see." Chun-Li said, "I wonder too. But there has to be a way to find out what the Illuminati's plan is. And why their plan involves bringing the best fighters in the world here." Ryu didn't reply…he had the same unsettling feeling as Chun-Li.

Chun-Li spoke again, "And to think…there was a group acting like this…and no one in the world thought to investigate." Ryu said, "Maybe the Illuminati are far reaching. Consider Shadaloo…and the hold they held on the world. The Illuminati is probably just as powerful…and just as shrouded in secrecy." Chun-Li then said, "The island has some restricted areas…maybe…"

Ryu said, "No…you're not thinking about snooping around, are you?" Chun-Li said, "I don't think so…I am not acting with Interpol…so anything I found wouldn't do me any good." Ryu said, "OK…let's get back to the arena. The afternoon fights are going to be starting." Chun-Li said, "Let's hurry back!" As they returned to the arena, their images appeared on a monitor. A voice said, "Hmm…a detective. She could prove problematic for our plan." Another voice said, "Then, dear brother, allow me the opportunity to fight her." The first speaker laughed, and said, "Alright, Urien. I'll grant you that wish…but in due time. Now, I must go witness the afternoon fights."

Gill then walked out to the arena, and took his place in a throne. He declared, "I want you to look around. This morning there were many of you. Now there are fewer. Rest assured, that you are the best in the world. And now…let us see who will fight next." Kolin, his blonde secretary, activated the console. The two numbers appeared. Gill said, "Fighters…approach the platform!"

At that declaration, a woman with vibrant pink hair wearing a pair of jean short-shorts, and a midriff-bearing tank top, walked onto the platform. She received a fair amount of catcalls. Then she announced, "All right, everyone! Here's the main event-Hugo!" At with that, a massive mountain of a man walked onto the platform. He wore both a pink tank-top and pink pants. He brought his arms in to flex his muscles and roared.

On the other side of the platform, another man jumped on. He had blond hair, which was held back with a headband. He wore green pants and green boots, as well as green fingerless gloves. He walked up to Hugo, who stood up to his full height. The man-despite not reaching Hugo's full height-showed that he would not be intimidated, and stood chest-to-chest with Hugo. Hugo growled, and asked, "What's your name, punk?" The man replied, "Alex."

Gill then announced, "Fighters…are you ready? Then…Fight!" At that, Hugo and Alex hopped back, then charged at each other. They clenched hands, trying to establish dominance. But Hugo used his size to his advantage, bringing Alex to his knees. He then positioned his head under Alex's arm, and lifted him up and brought him down onto the ground. Alex scrambled to his feet-only for Hugo to hit him with a chop to the chest. The chop knocked Alex down, and Hugo picked Alex up again. Hugo laughed, and said, "Hugo will crush you, little man!" Hugo then put Alex into a big bear hug, squeezing his sides and pushing his breath out of him.

Alex brought his arms up to Hugo's head, and began to punch the behemoth. The blows had little effect on Hugo. Alex then clapped his arms around Hugo's head, which caused Hugo's grip to loosen. Alex dropped out of the bear hug, then chopped Hugo across the chest. The attack barely phased Hugo-so Alex tried it again. Hugo responded by grabbing Alex, leaping into the air, flipping backwards and slamming Alex into the ground-which was amplified with Hugo's weight.

The official looked at Alex, and almost signaled the match to end. But Alex stood up. He looked at Hugo, who laughed at him. Hugo said, "Puny man needs to stay down…or Hugo will crush you again." Alex glared towards the mountain of humanity, and walked towards Hugo. Hugo charged towards Alex, and hit him with a lariat. Alex simply popped back up, leapt into the air and dropkicked Hugo in the face. This attack dropped the giant.

As Hugo got to his feet, Alex snuck behind him, grabbed his waist, and lifted him into a German suplex. He slammed him down, then rolled over him and slammed him again. He repeated this twice, before demonstrating in a great display of strength, throwing Hugo into the air and powerbombing Hugo. Hugo slowly got up-only for Alex to grab Hugo's hair, and delivered a powerful headbutt. Hugo fell over in a heap. The official checked him over, and said, "This match is over. Alex is our winner!" The crowd erupted in cheers, and Alex simply waved before leaping off the fight platform.

Gill announced, "That's our last fight for the day. I now invite you to the banquet hall, for refreshments and highlights of our fights. I will also spread the word about the mission of the Illuminati." At that Gill left the arena, and the other fighters left as well. The fighters all retired to the banquet hall, where there was a feast for them. The monitor showed the fights from earlier. As the video was playing, Ryu was watching the fights with rapt interest. He turned around, and came face to face with a rather tall, dark-skinned man. The man said, "Greetings, friend. Are you enjoying the pleasures of the island?"

Ryu replied, "I am. " The man said, "That is good. I am hoping to see your potential. We have been following you. We know that you possess a great power. And we would love for you to join our organization." Ryu replied, "I am flattered…but my power is not for any man to use as he sees fit." The man said, "That's a shame…we know that you aided the toppling of Shadaloo. It is a shame that such power as yours doesn't have a purpose."

Ryu watched the man cautiously, and he said, "We also know about your female companion. Tell her…to not interfere in matters that do not concern her." The man's tone was quiet, but dangerous. He walked away from Ryu, as Alex walked past him. Alex said, "Excuse me. Are you Ryu?" Ryu replied, "I am. I watched your fight. Your style is unusual, but effective and powerful."

Alex replied, "Thank you. You seem like the kind of fighter who isn't after the prizes and glory. I am the same. The tournament's sponsor…attacked my mentor, Tom. I must avenge this!" Ryu replied, "I can sympathize with you…but revenge is a hollow reason to fight." Alex said, "I know of your legend…I wish to have a fight with you. I hope we can fight in this tournament…but if not…"

Ryu said, "The path of a warrior is always winding. I believe that we will fight someday, Alex. But until then, I wish you luck on your path." At that, the video screen crackled, and Gill appeared on the screen. Gill then said, "Warriors- I hope you have enjoyed the fights. But now, I must address my primary reason for this tournament."

He paused, and said, "Humanity is a stain on the planet. I know this is an insult-but it is the truth. Humans take more than they need, and they waste the rest. Humans are spiteful creatures, who hold onto grudges for far too long. Humans hold themselves back from their own potential. But I have a solution. Soon, I will usher in a utopia where humans are not persecuted for their differences. And one of you will get the chance to stand with me in that utopia. This is the truth. There is no glory-but the glory of Gill!"

Another pause-and Gill spoke again. "There may be some of you who do not want to be a part of this. If you feel this way, and wish to return to the cesspool of humanity, I will not begrudge you. But you must choose. Tonight, at midnight, a ship will return to the mainland. If you surrender your invitation, you will be allowed to leave. But if you wish to stay…know what awaits for you." The video ended, and there were loud murmurs in the banquet hall.

At that, Chun-Li came into the banquet hall, and came up to Ryu. She said, "Hey. What did I miss?" RYu replied, "You missed his announcement…and his reason for the tournament. He's trying to recruit members for the Illuminati. I think I was recruited for the Illuminati." Chun-Li said, "You told them no, right?" Ryu said, "I did…and where were you?" Chun-Li said, "I've been around…"

Meanwhile, Urien watched Ryu and Chun-Li's interaction, and chuckled to himself. He would have to inform Gill of this development…

And that brings this chapter to an end…but don't worry, more action is on the way!

A/N: I usually don't do this, but I'd like to thank commenter alwaysdoubted, fro providing comments and feedback on this story! Keep the feedbakc coming, and I'll keep on writing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Gill has made his intentions clear with the tournament. But the fighters each have their own motivations and agendas…and a storm is on the way…_

With the fights done for the day, Gill retreated to his control center. Here, he could view the fight footage, as well as monitor the progress of his Illuminati followers. Gill said, "Kolin-bring me the energy scans we recorded over the area of Japan. We captured a massive power spike that occurred nearly 2 months ago." She said, "Yes, Master." She then left the room.

At that moment, Urien came in. He said, "I spoke to this Ryu. But he refused our offer. I say we should eliminate him." Gill said, "Well…if his power is the same as that of the power spike we recorded nearly 2 months ago, I think your efforts would be in vain." Urien scoffed at that-but then, Kolin returned with a disc. She said, "I believe this is what you want." Gill put the disc into the computer, and after a few moments, several numbers and other pieces of data scrolled onto the screen.

Urien said, "What is that?" Gill, with a smirk on his face, replied, "The power to make the Illuminati unstoppable. I must have this power! Urien, obtain this power for me!" Urien said, "Hmm…he is in the company of a female fighter…"Gill said, "Oh? Who is she?" Urien said, "I have obtained a file on her." Urien tapped a few keys on the computer, and Chun-Li's portrait appeared. Gill said, "Ah. So she was the woman with Ryu that night. And you say she has been in his company while on the island?"

Urien said, "I am most certain, brother." Gill said, "Perhaps it is time to show them the power of the Illuminati. Tomorrow…you and our detective will battle, Urien." Urien said, "Thank you. How can I ever repay your generosity?" Gill replied, "Bring me the ultimate power that Ryu possesses." Urien turned away, and said, "With pleasure."

-Street Fighter-  
It was a new day, and the fighters who remained behind had gathered in the arena. Chun-Li came up to Ryu, and said, "Well, I wonder who's fighting today…I'm anxious to show what I can do!" Ryu said, "So am I…do you think we'll have to fight each other?" Chun-LI replied, "I don't know…but if we do…" Ryu said, "Then let's give them a show!"

As that, Gill came out, and said, "So, you fighters are the ones who have remained. I admire your bravery…but must question your intelligence. Without any further delay, let's begin our next fight!" He motioned to Kolin, and she pressed some keys on the console. The number activated, and Gill called out the number. Chun-Li said, "Well, that's me!" She ascended the platform, and began to stretch. Gill said, "And your opponent…will be my own brother, Urien!" At that, Urien, wearing a cloak, stepped onto the platform. With a mighty roar, he burned off the cloak. And all he was wearing was a pair of white briefs.

Urien declared, "Now you will see the might of the Illuminati!" Gill the said, "Fighters-are you ready? Then-Fight!" Urien charged towards Chun-Li, intent on hitting her with the 'Chariot Tackle'. Chun-Li simply side-stepped the attack, and Urien crashed to the ground. Urien stood up, and roared in anger. Chun-Li simply waved her hand at him, in effect saying, "Bring it!" Urien closed the distance, and once he was close, he threw a cross towards Chun-Li's head. She ducked the attack-but wasn't able to avoid the knee to her midsection.

The attack staggered her, and Urien then began to choke her. She dropped to a knee, as the giant of a man was squeezing the life from her. She brought her arm up, and aimed it towards Urien's abdomen. She called out, "Ki-ko-ken!" and a sphere of energy struck Urien-and that caused him to release his grip on her. He staggered backwards, but regained his composure. Urien eyed Chun-Li, assessing the best plan of attack. As he circled the arena, Chun-Li did the same.

Urien felt that he saw an opening-so he threw a punch. She spun to avoid the attack then counterattacked by planting her foot into his chest. The attack knocked Urien back-and Chun-Li began to press the attack. She dashed towards him, and performed her 'Rending-Legs' Attack, battering Urien with a barrage of kicks. Urien staggered backwards, but then put his hands together and fired a metal sphere at Chun-Li. The sphere traveled at a high rate of speed, and slammed into her, knocking her into the ground.

Urien walked up to her, and said, "I must eliminate your primary source of combat." He lifted his foot, and stomped on Chun-Li's ankle. Chun-Li cried out in pain at the attack, and on Urien's third stomp, she felt something in her right ankle give way. She could feel the tendons being torn. The official said, "Hey, stop that!" Urien glared at him, and replied, "If you insist…" The official knelt down to Chun-Li, and said, "Can you continue?"

She struggled to her feet, and as she stood, it felt as though her ankle would explode. She gritted her teeth, and said, "I'm fine. I'm not giving up!" The official declared, "She is going to continue!" Meanwhile, Ryu had watched what happened, and felt himself become angry at what Urien did. Chun-Li, however, faced her opponent with defiance. Urien said, "If you do not yield, I will show you no mercy."

Chun-Li simply replied, "I have not asked for mercy…and I will not show you any mercy, either!" _This is bad…this is as bad as the broken ribs I had when I fought Bison…but what can I do without my primary form of attack?_She gingerly circled the platform, warily watching Urien. He said, "You should surrender…or I promise to inflict as much pain as possible." He then charged at her, striking her with a powerful shoulder tackle. Without a good ankle, her mobility was limited, and she was unable to avoid the attack. The attack sent her flying backwards.

She landed, and rolled to a standing position. Urien said, "How can you possibly stop me on one leg?" He prepared to tackle her again, and as he did, she brought her hands back then thrust them out. As she did, a sphere of energy-bigger than her Kikoken-was formed. And Urien had no way to stop his momentum-and ran straight into the sphere of ki. The attack pushed Urien to the edge of the platform, and Chun-Li dashed up to him. She spun on her foot, and her leg shot out and hit Urien in the chin, knocking him off of the platform. Urien crashed in a heap, and the official said, "Competitor has been knocked out of the ring. Here is your winner!"

As the audience cheered, Chun-Li collapsed, clutching her ankle. Ryu ran onto the platform, and ran to her side. He said, "Just relax…" He then picked her up, and walked off the platform. As he did, Gill announced, "Don't go too far…your match is next, Ryu." Ryu glared at Gill, but quickly took Chun-Li to a medical area.

Once there, the doctors removed her boot from her injured ankle. The doctor said, "Wow…there's no way you should be standing on this…much less fighting." Chun-Li said, "Ryu…you have a fight! Go…I'll be along shortly…" He leaned in and kissed her forehead, and said, "OK…" Ryu returned to the arena, and ascended the platform. As he did, Gill announced, "Here he is. And your opponent-" Ryu turned to see Alex-the man he spoke with earlier-climbed into the platform.

Ryu said, "Well, my friend…it looks like you're going to get your wish…" Ryu brought his hands up…and Alex did the same…

And as one fight draws to a close…another fight begins!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ryu stood on the platform-and across from him was Alex. Alex ripped off his shirt, and flexed his muscles before getting into a fighting stance. Ryu adjusted his wristguards and headband, and brought his hands up into his stance. Gill then announced, "Our next fight- Ryu versus Alex! Fighters-Ready?"

He paused for a second, to add a dramatic flair. He then said, "Fight!" Alex charged towards Ryu-and Ryu began to close the distance between him and Alex. Alex tried a Flash Chop, but Ryu ducked the attack. Ryu countered with an uppercut, but Alex, displaying a surprising amount of quickness for someone with his build, sidestepped the uppercut. Alex then tried to knee Ryu in the midsection-but Ryu, with his years of training, absorbed the blow. Ryu spun, and tried to hit Alex with a roundhouse kick. Alex brought his arm up, and blocked the kick.

Both fighters hopped back, and Ryu said, "Amazing…despite your size, you are fairly quick. I'm going to enjoy this fight." Alex said, "Well…I must say that the rumors of your abilities are the truth. But I must win this fight!" Alex ran towards Ryu, who sidestepped Alex's charge and kicked Alex in the midsection. Alex stumbled to the ground, but quickly got back up. Ryu approached Alex, and threw a quick punch towards Alex's head. Alex blocked the attack, and countered by hitting Ryu with a punch in the midsection. Ryu staggered back, and Alex then pressed the attack by using the Flash Chop.

The attack hit Ryu, and knocked him to the ground. Ryu rolled to a standing position, and adjusted his wrist guards. Alex wound his arm up, and began to slowly close the distance between himself and Ryu. Ryu began to approach Alex, and both fighters then attacked. Alex threw a right cross at Ryu, who ducked the attack and countered with a front kick. Alex countered the attack by grabbing Ryu's leg and pushing it away. Alex then clenched his fists and swung them upwards towards Ryu, in a double-fisted uppercut.

Ryu brought his hands down and blocked the attack. He then attacked Alex by headbutting him. Alex staggered back, and said, "Hey! That's my attack!" Ryu smiled, and said, "I don't see anything wrong with picking up and adapting new techniques from other warriors. That is the path of being a master." Alex said, "But no one has as powerful a head-butt as I do!" Alex then charged towards Ryu, throwing several punches. Ryu, using his training, was able to avoid Alex's attacks. Ryu ducked an attack, then hit Alex with a punch to the midsection, which doubled Alex over. Ryu then struck Alex in the chin with a knee, then spun and hit Alex with a roundhouse kick. As Alex staggered backwards, Ryu brought his hands to his sides, then pushed them out and fired a sphere of energy towards Alex. The Ha-do-Ken hit Alex, and knocked him down. The official looked at Alex, who tried to get up.

The official grabbed Alex, and said, "This fight is over. The winner is Ryu!" At that, the crowd cheered. Ryu walked towards Alex, and extended his hand towards the fallen warrior. Alex looked at Ryu, and took the hand. Ryu helped him up, and Ryu said, "Do not despair at the loss…for every defeat…is a valuable training tool." Ryu then descended the platform, and as he made his way through the crowd, he came face to face with Gill. Gill said, "Impressive, Ryu! I expected no less from a world champion. And then there were two-you and the detective-Chun-Li…tomorrow. And I know that you will not disappoint!" Gill then walked away, and Ryu then headed to the medical facility.

-Ryu and Chun-Li-  
Ryu entered the medical facility, and went to the room where Chun-Li was. She was standing-but she was being supported by crutches. Ryu said, "Hey, babe." She saw him, and said, "Hey, you. How was the fight?" Ryu replied, "My opponent was tough-but was also youthful, as well. He has a lot of potential…but his inexperience led to his defeat."

Chun-Li said, "That's great that you won…so who's your next opponent?" Ryu exhaled, and replied, "You are. Gill said that tomorrow, you and I are to fight." Chun-Li said, "What? The doctors won't clear me to fight with a damaged ankle." Ryu replied, "It might not matter…Gill's making the rules as we go…"

Chun-Li smiled, and said, "Well, if we must fight, then we must…bad wheel or not." Ryu said, "That is true. So…if we must fight…let's give them a show!"

Later that night…

Ryu returned to his room, and was engaged in meditation. As he began his breathing, he heard a knock at the door. He groaned, but got up and answered the door. And standing outside was…Gill. Gill said, "Good evening, Ryu." Ryu did not reply, and Gill said, "I have been watching you. And the Illuminati could use someone with your abilities."

Ryu replied, "Why should I join you? What do you have to offer me that I do not already possess?" Gill said, "Then let me ask you this-what is the purpose behind your fighting? What to you hope to attain? Ultimate mastery? You seek a goal that is unattainable. But should you join us…join the Illuminati…you will have whatever you desire." Ryu stroked his chin, and said, "And what if I had someone I cared for…someone I…loved? Would your 'Illuminati' be accepting of her?"

Gill laughed, and said, "The Illuminati has no need for such meaningless attachments." Ryu said, "Then if your group has no need for me and Chun-Li together, then I have no need for the Illuminati." Gill said, "If that is your desire. It is a shame…I would have rather had you as a powerful ally…instead, you have made me your enemy." Gill then left, and Ryu had to consider Gill's warning. But first, he'd have to fight a woman who was his friend…and lover…

And with that…another day draws to a close…but what looms on the horizon?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_The battles have now led to this-two lovers, set to square off…_

It was morning, and Ryu had awoken. The night before, Gill, the leader of the Illuminati, had offered him a position within his organization. And Ryu had refused the offer-because Ryu did not want to live in a world without Chun-Li. But now, Ryu had to face her in the next fight. He grabbed his white gi-which he had cleaned-and put it on. He had a good idea that Chun-Li was probably doing the same…

…In another room Chun-Li gingerly put her trademark blue qipao on. She was looking forward to fighting Ryu-but she had no idea how well she could fight. The medical staff hadn't cleared her to fight, since Urien-her challenger-had stomped on her ankle. The force of what he did tore the tendons in her ankle, making it difficult to stand-and nearly impossible to fight. Even putting on her white boots was a struggle. She stood, and grimaced as she put her weight on her ankle. _Well…it looks like I'm going to have to put some of Gen's training to use…_she thought. She then headed for the arena.

The arena was abuzz with excitement in anticipation of the upcoming fight. Gill arrived, and took his place, sitting atop a massive throne. He said, "It's now time for our final battle. And the winner will receive the honor of battling me for the championship of the 'Deadly Game' Tournament! Our first fighter is Ryu!" And at that, Ryu ascended to the fight platform.

The audience erupted into cheers. Gill then said, "And his opponent for this battle…is Chun-LI!" Chun-Li slowly climbed to the fighting platform, and gave Ryu a small smile. He returned the gesture. The cheers rose again, and as the cheers continued, Gill then declared, "Are the fighters ready? Then-FIGHT!"

Ryu brought his hands up in his traditional stance. Chun-Li exhaled, then lifted her right leg off the ground. She brought her hands up in her Wushu stance. Ryu then approached her, intrigued at what she was doing. _A new stance, huh…this must be the result of her training…_Ryu then threw a punch-so Chun-Li set het foot down, and blocked the punch. Ryu then threw another set of punches-which Chun-Li avoided. She then attacked with a finger-thrust, which Ryu blocked with his forearm. She then threw a kick towards his midsection. The attack connected, but did little damage. Ryu hopped back, smiled, and said, "So, then-let's give them that show!" She said, "Yaaah! Here I go!"

She then charged Ryu, throwing several finger-thrusts and palm strikes. Ryu blocked, and responded by throwing a barrage of punches. But she blocked Ryu's attacks as well as he was blocking her attacks. The crowd began to cheer at this spectacle. Chun-Li decided to get a little distance, so she backflipped away. As she did, she stopped on her hands-then pushed herself into the air. She flipped forward and swung her leg downward. Ryu wasn't expecting this attack, but he still managed to get his hands up. The attack hit his hands-and still struck his head.

The force staggered Ryu, and Chun-Li came in with a knee thrust to Ryu's midsection. The attack connected, and Chun-Li pressed the offense, swinging her leg and striking Ryu in the chin with a powerful kick. She brought that leg down, and swung the other leg into Ryu's body. She then spun her leg, striking Ryu and taking him into the air. She spun once more, hitting Ryu and knocking him to the ground.

Ryu quickly got to his feet, and looked towards Chun-Li. She had a teasing smile on her face. And Ryu-despite taking several powerful attacks-couldn't help but smile back. He said, "Like old times, huh?" She replied, "Like old times." Ryu then closed the distance between him and Chun-Li, and launched into an offensive. He threw several punches and kicks-but Chun-Li was able to block the attacks. But Ryu got an opening-he feinted a right cross. Chun-Li felt the attack coming, and made to defend her right side. But instead, Ryu hit her in the midsection with a left. The attack caught her off guard, and she staggered back. Ryu then drove his knee into the same area, then hit Chun-Li with a spinning backfist. Chun-Li was staggered by this attack, and Ryu then stepped forward and struck Chun-Li with a side thrust kick that knocked her to the end of the ring.

Meanwhile, Gill watched the fight with rapt attention. _Hmm…many others from around the world have come to this tournament, but these two…are of a level I had never expected…_Chun-Li had gotten to her feet, and like Ryu, despite taking some of Ryu's powerful attacks, was smiling. Ryu said, "Well, when we promise a show, we deliver!" Chun-Li replied, "We do! And now, let's give them the finale!"

Ryu said, "Oh? I saw you break out a new stance! What other tricks do you have?" Chun-Li replied, "I have one more trick…you're not the only fighter to tap into a hidden power!" Chun-Li closed her eyes, and brought her hands together. Ryu, being able to sense chi levels, could feel Chun-Li's chi rising. He saw a light blue aura surrounding the female fighter, and then a flash. She said, "Gen gave me a few pointers…it's not as refined as your power control, but it should take me right to the finish!"

Ryu felt for her chi, and thought, _A few pointers? Her power is hovering near my level when I first discovered my abilities…I may have learned how to increase my levels…but that doesn't make her any less dangerous…_Ryu then concentrated, and brought his chi up. He said, "OK, baby! Let's light it up!" Both fighters then charged towards each other, throwing everything they had at each other. Ryu threw punch after punch-and Chun-Li blocked them. She fired kick after kick, and Ryu blocked then. Ryu attempted a roundhouse kick, and Chun-Li blocked it with her knee. In the next motion, she extended her leg and struck Ryu in the face. The attack staggered Ryu, but he countered with a spinning elbow to the side of Chun-Li's head.

Chun-Li then brought her arms back, and cried out, "KIIIIII-KOOOOO-SHOOOOU!" and a massive ball of energy surrounded both Ryu and Chun-Li. But the waves of chi the attack generated struck Ryu repeatedly. However, Ryu was using his own chi as a shield, and in the waves of attack, Ryu countered, "SHINKUUUUU-HAAA-DOOUUUU-KEEEEN!" This attack struck Chun-Li's attack, and the result was a massive shockwave that startled the onlookers. When the dust settled, Chun-Li and Ryu were standing in the ring, with only a few feet separating them. Chun-Li said, "Remember when I said I hadn't refined the power control?" Ryu nodded, and Chun-Li slumped to the ground. Ryu dashed across the ring to grab her before she hit the ground. He looked over her body…and was relieved at her rising and falling bosom.

He said, "Wow…you are full of surprises, my Chinese angel." At that, Gill appeared before Ryu. He said, "There is but one angelic being here…and that is I!" Gill then burned off his robe, and said, "Congratulations, Ryu! Now you have earned the right to battle the Messiah of the New World!" Ryu looked at Chun-Li, and replied, "No. I will not fight you. I have discovered that there are more important things that the fight." Ryu turned and left, and Gill said, "Oh, no…you will fight me! I must challenge the world's greatest martial artist."

Ryu took Chun-Li back to the medical ward, and the doctors began to run some tests. One of them came up to him, and said, "Do not worry…our preliminary tests show that she is suffering from exhaustion. " Ryu said, "I'd like to stay with her." The doctor replied, "I understand, but there is nothing you can do for her now. We will let you know when you can see her."

Ryu then came up, and kissed Chun-LI's cheek. He then turned and left. Moments after he left, the doctor said, "Restrain her." As the other medical staff were doing this, the doctor picked up a phone. He said, "Master Gill…we have her." He then returned to the room, and pulled out a small needle. He inserted the needle into her arm, and depressed it. He said in a low voice, "That will keep you out…"

That night, Ryu was meditating. He would draw out his chi, and direct it to areas of his body to speed the healing. It would still take some time before he was 100% fight ready. As he did this, there was a knock on the door. He opened the door…and Alex was there. Alex said, "Mr. Ryu…your fight was amazing! With the power you possess, I could see that I had no shot!" Ryu replied, "Possessing great power is one part of the puzzle. The other part is properly using it. You must remember, 'A true warrior is a master of his power, and not a slave to it.'"

At that, several members of the Illuminati appeared. One of them spoke, "Gill wants to see you. Now." Ryu said, "I'm not interested." The leader of the group replied, "That was not an option." Ryu exhaled, and said, "OK. Let's go." He then said, "I'll see you around, Alex." He followed the Illuminati members to the arena. Gill was standing there, levitating.

Ryu said, "I guess you don't understand me. I will not fight you." Gill said, "Oh? But I have an incentive…" He then snapped his fingers, and two floodlights turned on. Ryu's attention focused on what the lights pointed to…

…and he saw a sight that sickened and enraged him. Chun-Li…his beloved 'Chinese angel'…was tied to a massive cross. Her clothes had been removed, and she wore a white wrap around her breasts and a white bikini bottom. Her odango had been taken out, and her long brown hair cascaded over her face. Gill said, "Feh. Now she is an angel…"

Ryu said, "You want a fight? YOU WANT A FIGHT?" Gill replied, "Nothing would give me greater pleasure!" Ryu said, "You're on." Gill smiled, and said, "Good. And to make sure you keep your obligation, I'll keep your 'Chinese angel' as a guest. Tomorrow morning…don't be late…or she will suffer!"

That's it for now! Be on the lookout for the final of the 'Deadly Game' Tournament!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Gill has captured Chun-Li…in an effort to make Ryu fight him! So…it's time for the final battle!_

Ryu had retired to his room. But the only thing he could think about was his beloved Chun-Li-a prisoner of Gill. And in the morning, Ryu would battle the 'Messiah'. He decided to meditate, so he got into the lotus position. He closed his eyes-but the image that entered his mind what that of the imprisoned Chun-Li. _Please hold on, Chun…I promise to get you out of this…_

The next morning, Ryu headed to the arena. He could see that a crowd had formed. And when he ascended the platform, the audience cheered. Ryu didn't have to wait long. A shadow appeared on the platform, and Ryu looked up to see Gill descending from the skies. Gill said, "So you have come. I have been waiting for this moment."

Ryu simply said, "I have as well. Where is Chun-Li?" Gill pointed to his left, and Ryu looked in that direction. Gill had Chun-Li chained to two posts. He had returned her blue qipao, and that's shat she was wearing. The female warrior struggled against her chains, and she saw Ryu standing on the platform. Her heart leapt, and she thought, _I know that Ryu will win…_

Gill said, "Well, then. Let's not delay. If you are ready…" Ryu brought his hands up, and Gill did the same. And official said, "Fighters-are you ready? Then fight!" Ryu dashed towards Gill, and as he did, Gill swept his right leg up, and as he did, shards of ice flew towards him. Ryu rolled out of the way, only to be grabbed by Gill. Gill then began to drive his fist into Ryu's midsection. The power of Gill's attacks lifted Ryu off the ground. Gill then lifted Ryu into the air as though he were a doll, and slammed him into the ground.

Gill said, "Now you understand why you DO NOT challenge a god." Ryu said, "You are no god. You're just a man who has issues." Ryu then stood up, and adjusted his wristguards. Gill then said, "I hope you paid attention to Urien's fight. We received the same training. But because of my…modifications, I possess the ability to control the very elements- My red half is the power of fire, and my blue half controls ice. With these powers at my beck and call, do you believe you have a chance?"

Ryu replied, "As long as I can walk, I will fight!" Gill scoffed, and said, "Then test your might against the 'Messiah'!" Gill then charged towards Ryu, hitting him with a powerful shoulder tackle, knocking him down. Ryu felt as though his body had been set on fire. _This guy isn't kidding…he does have power over the elements…but I will not surrender!_ Ryu got up, and ducked a high kick from Gill. Ryu then went on the offensive, realizing that he wouldn't stand a chance being on the defensive. He grabbed Gill's leg, fighting the freezing feeling that Gill's cryokinesis was generating. He pushed the leg away, then began to throw punches at Gill.

Ryu threw punch after punch, targeting Gill's midsection and head. And the attacks were pushing Gill back. Ryu hit Gill with a vicious right cross, then stepped forward and fired a side kick into Gill's chest. This kick connected, and the Savior of the Illuminati was sent flying across the arena. Gill landed hard, but levitated himself to a standing position. He looked at Ryu and said, "Perhaps I underestimated you…maybe some of you humans are not a lost cause." Ryu said, "Humanity has never been a lost cause. It may be lost on you because you have rejected us…but as long as we struggle…we fight…and we live!"

Gill replied, "Spare me you rationalizations! All humanity has ever done…is to destroy everything they have ever been given. You would rather compete with each other, as opposed to work together for a common goal. But that is what the Illuminati is. We have come together for a common goal. A would without wars…without strife…can't you see it?" Ryu said, "A world…that you would be the master of…" Gill said, "Well, the others must sacrifice their desires for utopia…NOW! No more words…" Gill then leapt into the air and flipped upside down. He righted himself in the air, and dove knee-first towards Ryu. The attack shot towards him with the speed of a missile.

Ryu leapt backwards, and Gill landed. Gill stood up, placed his hands together, and fired a ball of ice at Ryu. The ball hit him, and Ryu could feel a deep cold spread through his body. Gill then said, "I tire of this fight. You will not be enlightened…so you must be eliminated!" Gill held his arm out, and the sky darkened. Ryu began to boost his chi, and as that happened, he could see several objects in the sky. _Are those…meteors? _ Ryu thought. Ryu then released a blast of chi, freeing himself from the icy prison. Realizing that he couldn't avoid or even destroy the meteors, he prepared himself for the worst…

The meteors struck the earth near Ryu, sending fire and ice into his body. Chun-Li, who had been watching the fight, felt dread shooting through her body as the meteors struck where Ryu was standing. Several meteors had landed, and there was a massive explosion where Ryu was standing. Chun-Li had turned her face away, but turned back. All she saw was billowing smoke. She starting sobbing, and cried out, "No! Ryu! Get up! RYYYYYUUUUU!"

_So suspenseful! This was such a great fight, it needed a commercial break! And a cliffhanger-I haven't done one of those in a while! So don't touch that dial…the awesome conclusion is coming up next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Are you ready for the exciting conclusion to the Ryu vs Gill fight? Why, yes, of course you are!  
_  
At that moment, there was a gust of wind…and there Ryu stood. Chun-Li's heart leapt…but there was something different about Ryu…She closed her eyes and concentrated…and as she tried to sense Ryu's chi, she felt something…Ryu was tapping into his chi…but this wasn't the force she felt when they fought…this was…dark and sinister.

Gill, however was stunned. He said, "How…how did you survive that? No human could survive that!" The aura surrounding Ryu changed from a gentle blue to a violent red. Ryu's eyes went blank…and with lightning speed, he dashed towards Gill. Gill tried to punch Ryu-only for the Shotokan warrior to grab his arm. Ryu then pulled Gill's arm behind him. Gill tried to attack Ryu with his other arm-and Ryu grabbed that arm as well. Gill thought, _What has happened to him? Where has this rage surfaced from?_

Ryu growled, "I will take you TO HELL! And your dreams of a perfect world will be burned by my rage!" He kicked Gill in the back, releasing his arms as he did. Ryu drew his arms to his waist, and threw a very powerful red sphere of energy towards Gill. Gill tried to fire a Pyrokinesis Ball, but Ryu's Shakunetsu Hadoken plowed through the sphere of flames, and smashed into Gill. The attack sent Gill across the platform. Ryu dashed towards the rising Gill, and punched him in the midsection. Ryu then growled out, "Messatsu…" He then hit Gill with a Sho-Ryu-Ken. He continued saying the command, "Gou…" , and hit struck Gill with another Sho-Ryu-Ken. He then hit Gill with one last Sho-Ryu-Ken, and as he took the 'Savior" into the air, Ryu shouted, "Shou-RYUU!" Gill was launched into the air, and landed on the ground hard.

Gill slowly stood up, and said, "NO! You cannot defeat me! I AM PERFECTION!" RYu said, "You are not perfection…you are DEAD! SHUN…" Chun-Li gasped-this was the attack that Akuma used…and if Ryu used it, his soul would be forever corrupted…She had to do something…she began to channel her chi…and in a display of power, she broke the bonds and ran towards the arena. Ryu had lifted his leg so that his was now on one leg, and said, "….GOKU…" He then warped towards Gill, and grabbed him. He then said, "…SATSU!"

And as he drew his fist back to start the technique…he heard a voice call him. A voice of an angel was calling him from the darkness. "RYU! No, STOOOOOPPPPP!" Ryu stopped, his fist only inches from Gill. He said, "Chun-Li?" He looked at the female warrior, who cradled his face. She said, "Ryu…don't do this…you're not a killer. You're not Akuma…and you yourself said, 'I am a master of my power, not a slave to it.' Free yourself, Ryu!"

Ryu had let go of Gill, and was looking at Chun-Li. Then, he grabbed her around her neck, and began to choke her. Chun-Li, as she was struggling for breath, said, "No…Ryu…please don't do this." He said, "Why? TELL ME WHY I SHOULD STOP?" Chun-Li said, "Because…I love you, Ryu. And I know you love me as well. I know your heart hasn't rejected the love I have you you…and the love you have for me…" Ryu's eyes…suddenly flashed. And the blank white eyes were replaced by the gentle brown orbs. He said, "Chun-Li? NO! Chun-LI!"

He let her go, and she gasped for air. Ryu said, "Oh my god…Chun-Li…what have I done? WHAT DID I DO?" He knelt next to her, and said, "Please be alright…I'm so sorry…I was consumed by my anger…" Chun-Li smiled at him, and said, "But in the end…you rejected it." Chun-Li helped Ryu up, and Ryu said, "What now?" Gill said, "I'll tell you what now…"

They both looked at Gill, who was levitating before them. He said, "Now…kneel before me, and I may spare your miserable lives…" Chun-Li said, "I've had enough of him…hey, babe…give me a boost?" Ryu let Chun-Li step into his hand, and pushed her into the air. Gill said, "What will you do?" Chun-Li then dashed towards Gill, and hit him with a flying side kick. When the kick connected, there was an explosion of lightning. The attack sent Gill flying off the platform and into a wall.

Chun-Li landed with grace…and they both looked at where Gill had landed. Some of Gill's followers surrounded him, and some had moved towards Ryu and Chun-Li. They removed their masks, and Ryu was that they were like him-ordinary men and women. One of them asked, "With the "Messiah' defeated, who will lead us?"

Ryu said, "'Lead you?' Listen to me…in the end, you must think and decide for yourselves your own course of action. No man can tell you the path to walk." He turned to Chun-Li, and she said, "You saved me…again." Ryu said, "No…_you _saved me." Ryu caressed her cheek, and leaned in. She said, in a teasing tone, "Ryu…in front of all these people?" Ryu said, "Yes…in front of all of them." And he kissed her…and as he did, she brought her arms around his neck.

And at that moment, the audience erupted in cheers. Ryu then said, "Let's get out of here." As they left the arena, they heard Gill scream, "NO! YOU WILL NOT DENY ME MY UTOPIA!" Someone had climbed onto the platform, and said, "Utopia? What nonsense…" Everyone looked, and Alex was standing on the platform. He said to Gill, "If you have any courage left in your body-even after those two beat it out of you…come and fight me." Gill replied, "You whelp…I AM STILL THE MESSIAH…" And Gill levitated, and floated to the arena's platform…

Ryu said, "Hey, babe. I think I want to watch this fight. This guy has a lot of potential…"

_And with that, The Deadly Game comes to a close…but there is more in store for our couple!_


	14. Chapter 14

Finale:

It was official-'The Deadly Game' was over. And Gill-the megalomaniac who believed himself to be a God, had been beaten and his plans rent asunder. And now, celebrating his ascension to Street Fighter champion, was a young man from New York. Alex had beaten Gill, and proven his worth. Ryu-the warrior whom everyone viewed as _the_Street Fighter-had passed the torch to the young man. Because Ryu found something more important than the fight-and that was a beautiful Chinese woman standing next to him. That woman was Chun-Li-a woman who had been through as much as Ryu had.

And over the past year-they had been through so much…Ryu had traveled to Japan to fight Akuma-who when Ryu was younger, beat his sensei into a coma. And Chun-Li had fought Bison, the leader of the criminal organization Shadaloo who murdered her father. And through those trials, they both came out stronger-and with a love for each other that no force on Earth could separate.

After the tournament, Ryu suggested that they travel to Japan, because Ryu wanted to see his home. Chun-Li was understanding, and within the next two days, the couple were walking into the old dojo that Ryu had converted into a nice living area. Ryu said, "So, how did you enjoy the tournament?" Chun-Li said, "Well, aside from being kidnapped, it was rather enjoyable."

Ryu said, "Those things you did in your fight…when did you learn those?" Chun-Li, slightly embarrassed, said, "Well, Gen taught me some techniques about chi control. He said, 'You might need what I am teaching you in your fight. Especially if you fight Ryu.'" Ryu said, "My Chinese beauty…you continue to surprise me." They were both enjoying each other's company, when there was a knock at the door. Chun-Li said, "Who could that be?" Ryu said, "There's only a handful of people who know about this place. I'll see who it is."

Ryu opened the door, and behind it was Gouken. Ryu said, "Hello, Sensei." Gouken replied, "Greetings, Ryu. I see you have returned from your tournament." RYu said, Yes. Please come in. I will discuss the tournament with you." Ryu said, "Chun-Li…we have a guest." Gouken came in, and Chun-Li looked at Gouken with a sense of reverence. She stood and bowed, "Hello, Sensei. You honor us with your presence."

Gouken replied, "No…you honor _me_ with your presence. My greatest student…and the protégé of one of my best friends…never would I have thought that you would be together as a team." Ryu said, "Sensei…you must realize that there's more to our relationship." Gouken said, "Oh? How much more?" Chun-Li said, "Sensei-Ryu and I are in love." Gouken said, "Ah…but I knew this. I only wanted to hear it from you. It has much more conviction when you say it…"

Ryu then said, "Sensei…when I fought Gill…I could feel myself slipping into the Satsui no Hadou. I thought…after defeating Akuma…that I was free of its influence." Gouken stroked his beard, and replied, "My son…just like your training…mastery of power is a never-ending struggle. If you feel an extreme emotion, it can be very easy to slip into the Satsui no Hadou. What emotions could have drawn this out of you?" Ryu said, "I feel…that when he threatened Chun-Li…I because so consumed with anger, that the Satsui no Hadou nearly consumed me."

Gouken said, "Ryu…truly, you have become a master…once you have discovered your weaknesses, and find a way to overcome them…there in no limit to what you can do." Gouken said, "It's getting late. I must go…I'm having tea with an old friend." Gouken then left the couple…

…and after Gouken's visit, Ryu and Chun-Li spent another couple of days in Japan, before returning to Chun-Li's apartment in Beijing. They brought their belongings to the apartment, and then headed out for dinner. They went to one of Chun-Li's favorite spots, and after dinner, they headed for the park. Chun-Li said, "It's so funny…" Ryu replied, "Oh? What's funny?" Chun-Li said, "After every one of our trips, we always do the same thing-we go out for dinner, and we come to this park." Ryu replied, "I know. It just seems like a routine we've gotten."

Chun-Li said, "I know…the stars are so beautiful." Ryu replied, "Indeed…but their beauty does not compare to yours." Chun-Li blushed, and said, "Thank you for the compliment." They sat on the bench in silence, and Ryu spoke. He said, "Chun-Li…I need to tell you something important." Chun-LI replied, "Oh? What is it, my mighty dragon?"

Ryu said, "You remember…on Gill's island…I said, we need to talk about the future. _Our _future…" Chun-Li exhaled, and said, "I do remember that." Ryu said, "When we stayed with Ken, he asked me, 'Do you see you and her together in the future?' And when we were on the island, Gill tempted me with an offer to join the Illuminati." Ryu paused for a moment, so that he could gather his thoughts. He then spoke, "Before I stayed with you, I was content to live the life of a wanderer. I never thought about a future with someone beside me. And now…I cannot imagine what my life would be without you in it. So Chun-Li…I am asking you…will you continue to be by my side in the future?"

Chun-Li gasped, as Ryu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. She then said, softly, "Ryu Hoshi…am I hearing you correctly? Are you…proposing to me?" Ryu chuckled, and said, "Yeah…I mean, I don't have a ring, of any of that other stuff…but during the time we've spent together, I have never been happier…and I want to keep experiencing that. And you are the only woman who makes me feel that happiness. So please…will you continue this life's journey by my side?" Chun-Li couldn't speak…as she was caught in a maelstrom of emotions…the man who she had admired…and now loved…was proposing to her…

She took Ryu's hands, and looked into his eyes. She smiled, and Ryu could see her eyes were glistening. It seems like an eternity, but Chun-Li finally found her voice. And when she did, she spoke but one word…"Yes…yes! Oh my god, yes! I'll marry you, Ryu Hoshi!" She then leapt into his arms, and he held her in a tight embrace. She said, "Ryu…you've made me the happiest woman on Earth!" He said, "and you've made me the happiest man. Now let's go home."

And both warriors headed home, hand-in-hand, and heart-to-heart. And it had been a long journey…but the once lone warrior had found a soulmate…and now they could both look forward to a future together…

And that brings the Street Fighter Love Story to an end! And what love has brought together, let no man rend asunder…

And if you are following this story on , please come to deviantArt to ready the 'true', steamy epilogue!

Acknowledgements:

This section is for all of those who read and followed my story. I offer my eternal gratitude to those of you who read and made this story a favorite on your lists, and to those who left feedback:

From - alwaysdoubted, JamesBirdsong, Cupcakes11, Hawk2012, ERoc tha Cleanup Man, The X Reaper, tatiana323, teoyeowsheng, dominicanessien18, trudes193, Sirifoulous, The Last Hatake, bloodyjvalentine, jmack12, and t8ochoa!

From deviantArt: BlueHarbinger, soulninja2, aerithrose, Keijn, and whomever else I may have missed!

Thank you for your support with this story! Ryu and Chun-LI forever!


End file.
